Micro Law
by TheClockworkStarling
Summary: SEQUEL TO NORTHERN CRIMES! The North are in Prison. Life moves on. However, the North's actions have lasting consequences for everyone they involved. Life goes on. People are changed as their life is changed. Still, life must go on. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Northern Crimes.**

Lukas was aware that his only real advantage in a fight was that he was fast. He wasn't big like Mathias or Berwald, and he wasn't small enough, like Tino, to be hard to get a hold of. However, he was fast. He had stamina and speed, but little muscle compared to the men now in front of him. He was fast, but fast did very little against six. One to six. Not to mention that these six looked like those big beef cattle that lumbered around in random fields outside of town. This was so unfair. It wasn't like he was a superhuman or something.

He had propped himself up against the wall to avoid swaying and looked at the six placidly. Every part of him hurt. His breath came fast and in rasps. Weren't they bored yet? Wouldn't they go away? Didn't doing this to him a few times a week get dull?

Suddenly, one swooped him, Lukas darted back, but another lunged forward and grabbed his shirt. The man jerked Lukas toward him then threw Lukas like a doll against the wall. Lukas hit the wall and stumbled to his knees, his breath had been knocked out of him, but they didn't give him another break. A well aimed kick to the ribs sent Lukas sprawling. He pulled himself into a ball as they began kicking him mercilessly.

He didn't even hear their voices anymore. It was the same thing every time.

"Little snitch!"

"Dirty mercenary, selling out to the highest bidder!"

"Cop lover!"

"Where are your precious police now?"

Did they realize how stupid they sounded? If he were a friend of a cop, he wouldn't be here, would he? The police put him here. He hated them as much as these gentlemen did. Their idiocy never seceded to amaze him.

Suddenly. the pounding stopped. Lukas pulled his knees tighter into his chest, waiting for the next assault.

"What on earth are you doing here, Norway?" The voice was passionless and didn't seem to come from one of his assailants.

Lukas didn't move. He heard steps draw closer to him and braced himself for another kick.

"Norway. You didn't really rat everything out to the police, did you?" The person had apparently crouched down next to him. Lukas didn't move.

"It's useless, Pops! The guy's said all of five words since he got here!"

"What were those five words?" The voice remained emotionless and almost bored.

There was some mumbling among the six thugs, but none spoke up.

A big hand grasped Lukas's hair and yanked him up. Lukas squeezed his eyes shut. The person dragged Lukas up into a half-sitting position then released him. Lukas nearly collapsed again at the sudden release of pressure and finally opened his eyes.

Lukas just stared at the man. It was a man he knew, but it seemed from another life. He had known this man even before Mathias had recruited Berwald to help them break into houses. Back from when Mathias and Lukas were just starting out in the crime business.

"Jan?" Lukas's voice was soft, so only the man could hear him, "How are you here?"

The big man frowned ever so slightly, "Same as you, I suppose, I got caught."

"I didn't get caught, I turned myself in." Lukas said slowly, still studying the face before him. Mathias had kept in contact with Jan, but Lukas wasn't that social and was never interested in all of Mathias's friends. Seeing the man seemed almost surreal.

"Right." Jan clearly didn't believe him, "Right after you threatened a detective and stole a kid."

"I didn't threaten him. Tino did." Lukas corrected again, "I was playing cards to keep him alive."

Jan just looked at Lukas for a moment, it was no longer clear if the big man believed him or not, "So you are a snitch."

"Yes."

Jan looked like he wanted to hit Lukas. Instead, he stood and nodded to the six men who now stood in a loose circle around them, "Pardon my intuition."

Jan started to walk away, the men where all grinning again. It took all of Lukas's self control to not shrink back. He forced himself to remain propped up and kept his eyes glued on Jan's retreating form.

Lukas cleared his throat and spoke as loudly as he could, "You want to make some money?"

Jan froze, as did the six men preparing to descend on Lukas again.

Jan didn't turn, "You clearly aren't as good a talker as everyone seems to think you are if you ended up in here."

Jan wasn't the idiot that the other were. Clearly, Jan didn't trust Lukas as far as he could spit, but Lukas knew he was talking Jan's langues, "Let's play a game of chess."

"How much money?"

"Chess Jan." Lukas said again, "How many people here can play chess?"

"Most."

"Do they think themselves any good?"

Jan turned and looked at Lukas with dark eyes, "When one had nothing else to do, one gets pretty good."

Lukas held Jan's gaze, "You want to make some money? Well then, lets play a game of chess."

For a moment, Lukas thought Jan would turn away again, but the man walked back slowly and crouched down in front of Lukas again, "You're walking a tight wire here, you understand that?"

Lukas said nothing, just matched the man's gaze.

"If you turn out to be the con everyone thinks you are, you won't have the time to regret it."

"I have yet to do something I have regretted."

"You admitted you were a snitch." Jan's face darkened, "You were a snitch. You told the police everything you knew, which was apparently a considerable amount."

"Yes." Lukas felt the smallest of smiles tug at his lips, he knew that Jan didn't understand and probably never would, "I regret nothing."

* * *

2:30 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Yo, what r u doing 2night?_

2:03 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Busy._

2:03 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _When u say 'busy' I think u r avoiding me_

2:05 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _I'm not_

2:06 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _What are u doing?_

2:07 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _My people are having a party because East was convicted today. When the North were caught, Norway spilled a bunch of info about him and West._

2:07 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Don't hate on the North. A party sounds like fun! Can I come?_

2:08 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _No_

2:09 PM -Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Why not? :/_

2:10 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _It is like a funeral over here_

2:10 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _?_

2: 10 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Everyone is really unhappy_

2:11 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I thought East competed with your people for business_

2:12 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _He did_

2:12 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _?_

2:14 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _It is complected and I don't really get it either._

2:15 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _So why can't I come over?_

2:23 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Art?_

2:30 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Answer me! Let me come over!_

2:40 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Fine, b that way!_

2:52 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _U r a jerk_

3:04 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Don't ignore me!_

4:10 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Sorry, got busy._

4:12 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Liar. That is the 'Sorry not Sorry' thing_

4:13 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Or I really got busy._

4:15 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Prove it_

4:18 PM - Picture message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

art/Picture-Message-from-Art-to-RuleroftheWeb-583149778

4:19 PM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _What is that?_

4:19 - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Art._

4:19 - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Is not._

4:20 - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Is. I was inspired._

4:20 - Personal Message fro RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Having sudden inspiration is not busy! U where ignoring me!_

4:20 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _It is busy and important, but I was ignoring you too._

4:23 PM - Personal message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I hate you sometimes_

4:23 PM - Personal Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Ok_

4:23 - RuleroftheWeb has left the chat

* * *

Vladimir shifted his weight and glared out the window. A small, pale, long haired boy stood in the driveway.

"Um, Vlad?"

Vlad turned and looked at his little brother, dreading the question he knew was coming next, "Yes, Aurel?"

The boy squirmed under Vlad's gaze and glanced out the window as well, "H-how long are you going to let Leo stand out there?"

Vlad's eyes snapped back to the boy in the driveway, he sighed and shrugged, turning back inside, "As long as he wants to. If he don't want to come knock on the door, that's his business."

Aurel looked out the window doubtfully, "Are you sure we shouldn't go ask what he wants?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that is what he wants us to do."

Aurel nodded and fell silent. Vlad flopped down in front of the small television set again. He knew all about mental warfare. Standing in front of someone's house until they approached was such a nice mix between offensive and defensive. It was something Vlad had done often to get what he wanted and he wasn't about to give that little pipsqueak the satisfaction of knowing he was bothering Vlad. Oh no. Rodrich sent Leopold instead of coming to talk to Vladimir himself? Then Vlad would ignore the messenger until the king came.

A knock rang through the small house and Vlad froze. Leo knocked? He sprang up and was at the door before Aurel could move and opened it with a smile, "Leo! It's been too long!"

The white haired boy looked up at Vlad with the mild expression of boredom, "I suppose it has been." he said docilely, "Rodrich sent me."

Vlad grinned darkly, "I know."

"He wants to talk to you about the North."

Vlad forced himself to keep smiling, "Well, tell the boss I'm sorry, and no."

The boy's expression didn't change, "I'd rather not tell him that."

Vlad shrugged carelessly, "That's my answer."

"He's throwing a party tonight because East was convicted."

Vlad stopped and looked at the boy sharply, "East? Convicted? Because of Norway?"

The kid nodded and looked passed Vladimir at Aurel, "Hi Aurel, want to come to a party?"

Vlad didn't have to turn around to know Aurel's answer. That was low. Of course Aurel wanted to go to a party. Vlad shot Leopold a glare and sighed again, "Fine. We'll be there."

Leo nodded as if it was only natural, "Elizabeta will be attending. Rodrich said you had to behave."

Vlad couldn't help but grow tense. The boss knew Vlad was going to come? Of course he did. Rodrich was like that, he planned everything out meticulously.

"Is that all?" Vlad growled, eyeing the boy warily, "Please say that's all."

"He has a job for you."

Vlad felt his heart sink, but that happy anticipation filled him. He wasn't sure he wanted another job. Who was he kidding? Money didn't grow on trees. But, the last job had turned out so badly. But the last job had been months ago. He shook his head, "No."

"Yes."

Vlad slammed the door shut.

Aurel looked up at him with concern, "You okay?"

Vlad smiled at his little brother, "No." and locked the door, "Don't let him in, you hear?"

Aurel nodded and Vlad flopped back on the couch. Leopold knocked again. Vlad turned up the television's sound and Aurel sat down with him.

 **Yay! First chapter! This story will make much more sense if you have read Northern Crimes, but I want to try to make it it's own story as well. If this start was interesting enough and you don't want to Read Crimes, that's fine.**

 **I was/am having issues with the link, so anyone who wants to see the picture Art sent to RuleroftheWeb, go to my DA, it's in the Fan fiction folder**

 **To everyone who has read Crimes, what do you think?**

 **As always Conventional Criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas surveyed the chess board with satisfaction. It was a very clean win. He looked up at Jan. "Do we have a deal?"

Jan started to reset the board, "Have you ever lost?"

"Twice."

Jan's face darkened. He clearly was surprised by Lukas's chess skill and was not pleased by loosing fifteen times in a row. Or maybe he didn't like the idea of risk him money on someone who had lost at all.

"Mathias got me drunk once, and once Emil made me switch sides with him half way through the game." Lukas said, "I don't actually recall the game with Mathias, but Tino and Berwald said they saw it."

Jan shifted in his seat and made his opening move, "This won't work for long. People will stop playing."

"I am offering my skill." Lukas left it at that and made his move. It would be up to Jan to keep the other inmates playing with him.

Jan and Lukas played in silence. Lukas had expected to be adopted by some group in prison long before this. He had underestimated their hate for people who rated out to the police . He had figured that his reputation as Norway and all of the North's success would earn him some protection. Apparently Ludwig and Gilbert had ensured that wasn't the case. Long before he was convicted, it seemed that everyone in the prisons knew who he was. It didn't help that the North had been split up and put in different prisons. Then again, Lukas wasn't worried about Tino and Mathias. Tino had a reputation even the police didn't know about and all that Ludwig and Gilbert said would just support his reputation. Sometimes, Lukas wondered how much he really knew about Tino, it was a dark past and Lukas had never asked.

Mathias was charismatic and held the 'betrayed leader' card which would be sure to bring him kindred souls. Of course, knowing Mathias, he would probably slip up and tell people the Lukas's 'betrayal' was planned. Mathias would either do very well in prison or very badly. Lukas didn't waste time worrying about it.

Berwald was a different matter. Berwald was not a criminal before Mathias and Lukas convinced him to work with them. He was a math teacher. He was a scary looking, mild mannered, math teacher. Berwald in prison was difficult for Lukas to wrap his head around. Then again, Berwald didn't have the whole snitch factor to make his life miserable. Lukas hoped Berwald had been adopted by some group and assimilated into prison life without conflict.

"Do you have much contact with the outside?" Lukas asked.

"Phone calls are expensive." Jan said noncommittally.

Phone calls were ridiculously expensive. Lukas knew that first hand and had only called home once a month.

Jan hadn't said no. Lukas surveyed the board before making his move, "Could you find out how Berwald is doing for me?"

"Who is Berwald?"

"Sweden."

Lukas could see his win. Jan clearly could too, the man chose a piece then replaced it, he stood, "Trade me sides."

Lukas didn't show his surprise. He was about to win, it made sense, but it didn't seem like Jan to make such a low blow. Lukas stood and traded seats with Jan. The board looked depressing from this side.

"Win, and I'll ask around about the other North." Jan said, sitting back, "It's your move."

Lukas met Jan's eyes. A small knot was forming in his stomach. He had messed up. He had practically told Jan his weakness. Jan seemed to have every intention of using the other North against him. Then again, fair was fair; Lukas had been using Jan's obsession with money this whole time. They now stood on even ground. Both had a button that they could push, but neither knew how far they long they could hold it down.

Lukas looked back at the board. Win this game, and learn how the others were doing? That didn't sound like a bad deal to him. One for three. There was no way he was loosing this. Jan was good and now had the winning side, but Lukas had yet to meet his match at chess.

Arthur had called Lukas a mastermind and Lukas had taken it as a complement, even if he didn't agree. Lukas was clever and he knew what he was good at, it was simple.

Lukas selected a piece, oh no he was not going to loose. He began systematically picking off Jan's power pieces and keeping his own king safe only by putting Jan in check as often as possible. Only they were both down to four pieces each, Lukas went in for the kill. It was not a neat check mate, nor even a clever one. It had come down to a race of moves, who could trap the other first and Lukas moved faster.

Jan looked at the board with a thinly veiled annoyance. He stood, "We start tomorrow."

Lukas watched Jan leave, his unspoken question hung in the room and he could tell Jan was ignoring it. Lukas wasn't worried. Jan was an odd bird, but Lukas believed he would keep his end of the deal. Lukas would hear about the others.

He leaned back in his chair and gave a small sigh. If he had Jan's protection, life would be looking up very soon.

* * *

"So, when are you graduating high school, Vladimir?" there was a hint of scorn in her voice and an emphasis on 'high school', "How old are you now? Nineteen? Twenty? Is this your third time being held back or your fourth?"

Vlad glared at his plate of food and took a huge bite to avoid having to answer right away. He chewed slowly and looked up at the person sitting crossed the table from him.

Elizabeta Hedervay. The only person in the world he truly hated.

He swallowed and took a sip of water, "I've only been held back twice and I WILL be graduating this year."

"How?" she retorted, her voice taking on a mocking quality, "You've missed so much school, how can you possibly hope to get all of your credits?"

Vlad glanced at the head of the table where Rodrich sat. He was eating silently and had barly looked at Vladimir since he and Aurel had arrived. Rodrich's version of a 'party' meant a fancy dinner and sitting around in his drawing room listening to him play piano and complain about his life and only then would they work around to talking about anything important. It was annoying.

Even more annoying was his instruction to Vlad to 'behave' with Elizabeta, but the boss made no effort to rein her in. Fine. Two could play the ignoring game.

Vlad looked pointedly at Leopold, "So how has your school been coming?"

Leo looked up, as if surprised someone was talking to him, "Fine. I guess."

"Leo is home schooled!" Elizabeta said cockily, "Didn't you know that?"

"Of course I knew that, Liz, but I was having a conversation with Leo." Vlad said coolly and watched with some satisfaction as Elizabeta frowned and turned her attention to her dinner. "That is nice Leo, what have you been up to lately?"

The boy picked at his food for a moment then shrugged, "Drawing. Painting. Clay modeling. Paper mache."

"Ah, that's nice." Vlad said, trying to think of a way to continue the conversation, "So, are you learning any music?"

Leo nodded.

Vlad waited for a response.

Leo continued eating.

Vlad sighed, Leopold was so weird. "Like what?"

"Piano, Violin, Flute, Double Bass, and French Horn."

"That is quite the mix. Aurel is learning Violin too." Vlad shot a smile at Aurel, who was sitting next to him, "He's in the school orchestra!"

"That's nice." Leo said flatly, never looking up.

Vlad sighed and the table lapsed into silence. He wished the boss had invited some other people over. Vash and Lili would be nice right now, then again they weren't apart of the boss's 'work', so it made sense that they were absent. However, Feliciano, Lovino, and Marcelo weren't here, which was strange.

"Where are Feli, Lovi, and Marcel?" Vlad asked, trying to sound offhand and directing the question toward Rodrich instead of Elizabeta.

"Feli refused to celebrate East's conviction and is spending time with West." Rodrich said, his tone just as flat as Leopold's.

Of course. If Feli didn't want to come, Lovi would take it as an opportunity to ditch his brothers, and Marcel wasn't legal to drive.

Then again, Vlad didn't recall the three being very fond of the North. After all, the North robbed them. Still, this was a party for East's conviction, not the North's.

Whatever. They were not his concern. The only thing he wanted was to know what the boss wanted from him.

The table lapsed into silence once again. The food was good, but Vlad started getting the unsettling feeling of sorrow. He was glad Gilbert was in jail, but Rodrich looked sullen and Elizabeta's jibs at him were mild compared to their normal verbal show downs over dinner. Even Leo seemed to zone out faster than normal.

Why did they care? East was, and always had been, a nuisance. He and West were clever and attracted buyers that would be interested in the wares that Rodrich's group trafficked. Plus, East and West had an almost invisible network, Vlad wasn't even sure who worked with them, even during the time that Vlad had been under their wing, he never knew who he would be working with when he showed up to a job.

Yes, Vlad was glad Gil was in jail. Gil was the one who had dragged him into the whole North problem.

So much would have never happened, had Gil not showed up with that detective looking for information. Of course, of all of Gilbert's network, he had to ask Vladimir. Drag Vladimir back into his problems. Vlad knew it was probably some sort of quiet revenge for Vlad's leaving them and turning to Rodrich, but it was irrelevant. Yes, Vlad heard things, but he didn't want his reputation to be sullied with police.

Then again, it was too late for that too. He had ratted out the North. He had been used by the North. And he had paid. Sure, the police had protected him and Aurel while the North were still at large, but there was nothing they could do about Vlad's life in the shadows. The shadows now shrunk back from him, as if his loose tongue was contagious. It was as if they all expected him to rat them out next. No matter where he went, the Vampire was not welcome with open arms anymore. He was watched with wary, distrusting eyes that would hide their secrets and speak carefully.

Vlad hadn't gotten a job in a month and this was only the second time that Rodrich had contacted him since the North were locked behind bars. It was tiring constantly watching your back, but hoping someone would approach you with a job.

Then there was school. School was dull and contained Emil Steilsson. Iceland. The youngest member of the North and the one Vlad had discovered. Vlad avoided Emil. They hadn't spoken since Vlad had gone back to school. It helped that Vlad was a senior and Emil a sophomore, but it seemed that now that he was avoiding Emil, he saw the white haired boy more often.

"Vlad? Are you going to continue moving food around your plate or actually eat it?" Elizabeta snapped, "Watching you is annoying."

He looked up at her with a frown, "Well, you are annoying. Has anyone ever told you that before? No? Well, don't take it too hard, it's probably not contagious."

Elizabeta scowled, "So rude, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. You drive them all away and they left you behind when you didn't graduate high school."

"Why must you keep bring that up? It's almost you like you can't think of anything else to get under my skin with!"

"Why would I mention anything else with your high schoolness is so effective and true?"

"Elizabeta, please." Rodrich said, his voice polite, "Let Vlad be."

Elizabeta looked like she wanted to argue, but she seemed to think better of it and again, silence fell over the table.

After dinner, they settled down in the lounge and Rodrich sat down at the piano. Leo vanished upstairs and returned with a violin. The boy sat down, quietly tuning the instrument, then looking attentively at Rodrich. The boss lifted the piano's lid, running his hands over the pearly keys for a moment, then music filled the house.

Vlad had no clue what they were playing, but it was beautiful. Their two sounds weaved in and out of each other, dropping to barley above a whisper then filling the house with the reverberating sound. Eventually, they stopped and the silence that followed was heavy and thoughtful.

"Vladimir, do you want a job?" Rodrich spoke polity and his voice was calm, "I have one for you."

Vlad studied the floor and nodded mutely. He hated the looks other people in the underworld gave him. But bills had to be paid and money was running low.

"Do you intend to go the the police again?"

Vlad couldn't help but scowl, "We've already talked about this." This had been the topic of thier last conversation and Vlad suspected that it was the reason that Rodrich hadn't contacted him again.

"Answer the question."

"I will if I need to."

Silence filled the room. Slowly, Vlad looked up ant met Rodrich's gaze. Vlad couldn't help it, for a moment his eyes flickered to Aurel and then locked on his boss again. The man was studying him carefully then gave a curt nod.

"Be here at 5 on Wednesday." Rodrich said, turning back to the piano, glancing at Leopold, "How are you feeling about Betoven?"

Leo shrugged and Rodirch began to play again.

* * *

6:00 AM - Personal Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Yo! I'm going out today so don't message me_

6:12 AM - Personal Message From Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Ok_

6:12 AM - Personal Message From RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I'll let you know when I get back_

6:14 AM - Personal Message From Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Ok_

6:15 AM - Personal Message From RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I get to visit Berwald today_

6:16 AM - Personal Message From Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Ok_

6:16 AM - Personal Message From RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Berwald is Sweden, you know that right?_

6:16 AM - Personal Message From Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Yes_

6:18 AM - Personal Message From RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Bye!_

6:19 AM - Personal Message From Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Ok_

6:20 AM RuleroftheWeb left the chat

After the usual bus ride, the boy known as RuleroftheWeb walked into the big grey building and up to the desk and to smile at the lady who sat there.

"Oh, you back again Avrid?" The lady smiled at the boy and pushed a clipboard through the opening in the glass and over the counter toward him, "Sign in, you are his second visitor today!"

"I am?" Avrid pulled the clipboard toward him and signed in, passing it back to her, "Who else?"

"Another boy and a gentleman, they come a lot, I'm sure they will be done soon." The lady said, "Unless you don't mind sharing your visiting time?"

Avrid hesitated a moment then nodded, "I'll share."

She smiled, "Let me check that they are okay with it, I'll be right back." She stood and disappeared behind a door.

Avrid's eyes wandered the room, it looked pretty much the same as his last visit. Blank grey walls, the guard posted at the door to the visiting area and the glass that separated the waiting room and the front desk. Nothing changed here, it reminded him of a blip in time. While the world continued on outside these prison walls, everything here remained stagnant.

The door on the other side of the glass opened and the lady reentered nodding, "They are fine with it!" she motioned to the guard at the door and Avrid was let into the hallway beyond. He was brought to the big room filled with tables and his eyes searched the little glass cubicles, looking for the man he came to see.

There.

Berwald had a distinctive, statue-like way of sitting, his eyes met Avrid's and a small smile flickered crossed his face. Avid was let into the cubical and froze as he looked at Berwald's other visitors.

One was a blonde man who he looked livid, and the other was a boy who looked to be about Avrid's age. He shared the man's messy hair and they were clearly related, but he looked so happy he was practically radiating. He spun on heel as Avrid entered, he was already beaming, but his smile seemed to grow as he saw the other boy. It was a bit unnerving. Avrid wasn't sure a person could possibly look that happy without exploding or something.

"Hi Avrid! Berwald was just telling us about you!" The boy grinned and offered a hand out, "I'm Peter! It's great to finally meet you!"

 **Chapter two! I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please do let me know how you like this chapter! I know so far this story is not going as expected, but I hope you keep reading!**

 **There as been some confusion as to who Leopold is, he is Kugelmugel, a micronation in Austria. He has about 70 seconds of screen time in episode 10 of Hetalia World Twinkle. Avrid is Ladonia, a web based micro from Sweden, and Marcelo is Seborga, an Italian micro, who appears twice so far on screen when we first meet Wy, an Australian micronation. I know that the micros don't have much time, but I find them fascinating and expect most to show up (after all the name of this story is Micro Law). If you have a free five minutes and haven't seen it yet, I suggest going to watch episode 10, it's pretty great! Sorry about the confusion in my using obscure characters!**

 **Oh, and Jan is Netherlands, ever since I read Gutters, I have to use Jan as his human name.**

 **So yep! Thanks for reading! Expect chapter three in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

This was easier than Lukas had anticipated. He was on his fifth game so far and even though he had won all of them, the moment one opponent stood and left, another sat down.

The yard was sunny, but still cool and there was now a small crowd around the table where the chessboard sat. Jan stood behind Lukas, never speaking or interfering, but paying attention to each game.

Men had started out jeering, teasing and being generally loud, but now they watched with a heavy, anticipant silence. Each of Lukas's wins seemed to hang over the men's heads and as games passed, Lukas could feel himself becoming more and more uneasy. He was under Jan's protection now, but considering how the group around the chess table shifted and watched in that cloudy silence, he wasn't sure Jan would be enough.

It was a surprising relief when the inmates were escorted back to their cells. Lukas flopped back on his cot and examined the ceiling. His cellmate entered quietly, sitting on his own cot.

"What was all that about?" the other man asked, his tone flat.

"What was what about?" Lukas didn't even look up.

"You played twenty-two games today and won them all."

"Yes."

"What was that about?"

Lukas glanced over at the other man. In general, he liked Hercules. He never beat him up and didn't seem to care about him one way or another. Lukas had never seen Hercules care about anything really. But he was likeable in a strange way.

"It's a deal with Jan."

"So Pops likes you?" there was a slight skepticism behind his words.

"We've reached an understanding." Lukas said, eyes tracing the pattern in the ceiling.

There was a tap on the cell bars and both Hercules and Lukas looked up. It was one of Jan's lackeys, "Yo Norway, Pops said you want to learn to play poker." Lukas blinked at the man slowly. No he did not want to learn to play poker, "He sent this." The man pushed a slim book though the bars and let it drop to the floor before disappeared back to his own cell.

Lukas didn't move for a moment, then sat up and picked up the book. A slip of paper fell out and he stooped to pick it up as well.

 _Finland said to say Hi. He has found a group of admirers. He is doing fine._

Three sentences. Lukas almost smiled. Of course Tino was fine, he was Tino, still it was good to know for sure. He leaned back against the wall and flipped through the book, no more little notes. Oh well, maybe tomorrow.

Today was his day to call home, wasn't it? He couldn't do it often as calls were very expensive, but today Emil would be out of the house, so he would be able to talk to Estonia without the fear of Emil hearing. Estonia? Right, Edward. He was Tino's friend and now Emil's guardian and an honorary member of the North. Lukas wanted to talk to Emil, but he couldn't. He had promised himself he was going to let Emil be free and never sully him with Lukas's mistakes again. This meant that in the months that had passed since the North's trials, Lukas had not spoked or seen Emil. Edward had strict instructions to not let Emil visit and not let him know that Lukas called home. Eventually guards would come and escort him to the phone where he would be able to call. Now, just the waiting. Lukas had noticed there was a ridiculous amount of waiting involved in being in prison.

"Do you think my cats miss me?"

Lukas looked over at Hercules. The other man was staring motionlessly at the ceiling. "Pardon?" Lukas said.

"My sentence is almost up, I get parole soon, just a few days actually. Do you think they miss me? Sadik better have taken good care of them."

"I'm sure he has." Lukas said, looking back at the book, "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Like you are not worrying about your brother?"

Lukas grew tense and looked up again. Hercules's blank eyes were locked on him, "Pardon?"

"You worry about him."

"Yes. Constantly."

"Don't."

Lukas nodded. He certainly tried not to. But the last few calls to Eduard seemed strange. Emil was still top of his class and acting about as normal as Eduard would be able to tell, but Emil was tired all the time. That was strange. Once or twice, whatever, boys would be boys, but to be tired constantly? Eduard said that school was no harder than it had ever been for the kid, but Emil was still undeniable exhausted. On weekends all he did was sleep all day.

So that left a nagging question in the back of Lukas's mind that would not be ignored. What did he do all night?

"Somethings need to be worried about."

"Like my cats."

Lukas sighed inwardly. Hercules was weird. "Sure."

There was a tapping on the bars and Lukas stood quickly.

"Phone call request?" The guard asked, his tone implying he couldn't care less if he tried.

"Yes. Thank you." Lukas stood and was lead to the phones, he dialed quickly and almost immediatly Edward picked up.

 _"Lukas! How are things?"_ Edward sounded happy, but stressed.

So, things were normal.

"I could complain, but I won't." Lukas said, "How is Emil?" Given the past conversations, they fell into the routine, it kept the phone calls short, and therefore cheaper, while also getting Lukas all the update he needed to be able to continue sleeping at night. However, they'd agreed last time that this call would be different, this call was not an update, it was for diagnosis. Something was wrong with Emil, Lukas just didn't know what and Edward didn't know how to help.

 _"No change. He is tired, but his grades are still fine, he has Leon over ever now and then and complains about group projects. I really don't know what it is I'm supposed to be looking for here."_

Lukas sighed, his eyes wandering to the bored guards, now for the trying to figure things out. "Has his pattern changed at all? What is he doing every day?"

 _"I make him breakfast and he heads off to school and when he gets back he does homework. It's pretty mundane."_ Estonia sighed, _"I have friends over sometimes, but Emil keeps to himself. He's pretty quiet still and although he seems content, he is rather recluses."_

"That's normal." Lukas said, he hesitated, painfully aware of the money being spent on this. Usually this long of a conversation was enough to sooth the worry, "But, do me a favor, go into Emil's room." Lukas looked up at the grey ceiling and frowned. He knew something was wrong. He knew Emil. He knew the kid better than the kid knew himself. Even without seeing Emil, just the recounts of him, and Lukas knew something was wrong. Whatever that something was, Lukas didn't like it. "I need you to look for something."

 _"What?"_ there was a sound of movement, _"Okay, I am in his room, what am I looking for?"_

"Is everything clean and organized?"

 _"Almost to the point of obsession. He's like that, he cleans and tidies and it looks like one of those rooms from a magazine."_

Lukas nodded. Yes, something was wrong. Emil only cleaned when he was stressed. Oh wait, phone. Edward couldn't see him, "Right, do you know if there are any big tests or anything recently?"

 _"No, I don't think so. Hmmmm, maybe, but he usually tells me about those sort of things. What is it you wanted me to look for?"_

"Right." Lukas closed his eyes. Hoping what he thought was going on, was not going on. "Look for a set of black clothing and a ski mask. Or latex gloves. Or a large amount of maps of the city. Check under his bed."

 _"Okay, hang on. Huh. . . ."_ Edward's voice trailed away.

"What is it?"

There was a silence.

"Edward?"

 _"I think it's a list."_

"A list of what?"

Edward was silent for a moment longer, to Lukas it felt like an eternity, _"Um, I think this is a list, but I'm not sure what it says."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"It's written on his window, backwards. I think with an Expo marker, I just sort of looked up and noticed it. It's a bit hard to see. Hang on, let me go outside and read it."_

"Right. Yes." No. No. No. No. No. This could not be happening. Lukas had been so clear. He had made sure Emil would understand. Yes, he knew Emil would be mad and hold a grudge, but he didn't think Emil would keep going in the criminal world.

 _"It say Library, Thursday and the next line is Town Hall, Friday, and the next Vargas Cafe, Sunday. Does that mean something?"_

Lukas clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. No. Please No. Lukas was stuck here in jail because he had wanted to prevent this. Everything the North had done. It was all for nothing. "It means that Emil hasn't stopped."

 _"Pardon? Hasn't stopped what?"_

"Emil is still stealing. I assume that his window could be seen from a street?"

 _"There is an ally right over the fence. Some could stand there and read it."_

"It's how he is communicating with whoever is working with him now. I'm sure they have a base time for all of those, but can't or don't run into each other in everyday life. His window is how he arranges meetings. The evidence can be erased easily with window cleaner and replaced with a new list each night or week or whenever."

Edward was silent for a moment, _"What do you want me to do about it?"_

Lukas leaned back again the wall. No. Here he was in prison with a long sentence in front of him.

And Emil was still stealing.

Stupid Lukas! Of course Emil would be stubborn about this. Of course he wouldn't give up. He'd be mad, hurt, betrayed and wouldn't see that the North's turning themselves in was to protect him.

 _"Lukas? You still there?"_

"Yes, sorry. What to do? For now, nothing. I'll handle it."

 _"You sure? I coul-"_

Lukas hung up and turned to the guard, "I have to make one more call."

The guard nodded without looking at him and Lukas dialed again, ignoring the price this was going to cost.

The phone rang three times, "Hello, this is Norway. Is Music there?"

 _"I think you have called the wrong number, sorry."_

"I didn't. Tell him I want to hire him."

There was a pause, _"Hang on."_ There was a tap as the phone was set down and the sound of feet. Lukas frowned, he still had to pay for this time on the phone, but hopefully it would be worth it. The phone was picked up again and that distinctive accent, _"Hello?"_

"I need you to find out what Iceland is doing and will pay your full fees."

Lukas could almost hear the other man smile, _"This is quite a surprise, but I refuse."_

"Why?" Lukas snapped, "I will pay!"

 _"Dealings with the North are bad for business."_ The man spoke silkily, _"I'm sorry."_

"You aren't dealing with the North, you are dealing with me and my brother!"

"Just the North's mastermind and the North's weak link."

Lukas glared at the ground, "Rodrich, work with me here. I can get West convicted and get him in here along with East."

 _"Sorry, East was already convicted and West in on trial."_

"He's a lawyer, you know he will get off."

Rodrich paused then chuckled lightly, _"You have no cards to play Norway. I'm sorry, you are powerless behind bars."_

"I offer anything!"

 _"You have nothing."_

Lukas slammed the phone down. The guard looked up sharply.

No. Control yourself Lukas. Deep breath. There we go. Lukas straightened and looked at the guard, "I'm done."

"Back to your cell then, come along."

* * *

Vlad walked into the hour long prison of detention and plopped himself down in a chair. So much for not having detention this week. Oh well. Detention was fine. His eyes wandered over the other people in the room, it was pretty empty, then again, it was early in the week.

Wait.

Vladimir froze, turning slowly in his seat and looking behind him. Sitting only a few seats back, a pair of violet eyes met his.

It was Emil.

Vladimir sat forward again, slouching back in his seat and frowned at the desk in front of him. The detention room's door closed and the teacher sat down at his desk and started a crossword puzzle. The room melted into the quiet buzz of people talking softly or playing on their phones.

Vlad could swear he could feel Emil's eyes boring into his back.

"Hello Vampire. I can't say I'm surprised to see you here."

The voice came from directly behind him. Emil had moved up to the seat directly behind Vlad.

"Hey you don't have to ignore me, Mr. Snitch." Emil's voice was not mocking or cruel. It was bland, verging on bored, but it grated across Vlad's nerves like sandpaper. "I'm just here to congratulate you on getting a job."

This conversation sounded familure. Was Emil doing this on purpose? Of course he was. Of course, last time it was Vlad doing the talking. "What do you want Emil?"

"No need to be hostile. I want to hire you."

"No."

"I can pay."

"No."

"It's easy, really, I'll pay full rates for a single night's worth of work and I'll have everything all set up."

Vlad turned and sneered at Emil, "Right, because that is totally supposed make me want to agree? You seriously think I trust a single hair on your stupid head?"

Emil blinked slowly, "No. I don't. But I don't think this is an offer you really want to pass up."

"Talk all you want so I can continue to refuse. You going to threaten my family again? My life? Screw you Emil." Vlad turned forward again, slouching back in the chair.

"I'm sorry Vladimir."

"Screw you."

"I want to hire you for Thursday."

"No."

"You really don't want to be at Music's job on Thursday."

"Shut up."

"I promise; you don't want to go."

"Have I not made myself perfectly clear? Go die."

Emil fell silent then sighed heavily, "Fine, but you can't say you weren't warned."

 **I'm so sorry that it's been months since my last update. School has been a pain and my time has been shrinking. On top of that, this story is not coming together anywhere as nicely as Northern Crimes did and I'm starting to worry I'm going to mess up my original story if I'm not careful. It's turning out harder than I expect to keep true to what I already established for all of the characters and I'm not liking how I think I'm going to end up writing this one. Pretty much I'm fighting with my muse and haven't scrapped together enough time to actually sit down and sort out everything that needs to happen for this story to turn out as well as Crimes did. I am sorry, but the Hiatus was a little unavoidable. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I should be introducing most of the other Micronations soon. I updated both here and my Cardverse story today, so I hope that makes up (at least a little) for being so late.**

 **Thanks, as always to my reviewers, really I go and reread them every time I felt like scrapping this chapter (again - this is version three). As always, conventional criticism is welcome. I really do want to know what you guys think about this story as right now I'm pretty frustrated with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Avrid's eyes darted between the hand the other boy offered him and Berwald. Berwald nodded slightly. He looked at the glow-boy again. First impression: This guy is an idiot. Avrid looked Peter up and down, one shoe was untied, his hair was a mess, there was a hole at one of the knees of his pants and he continued to grin that incredibly happy grin. Second impression: This guy is an Idiot.

Avrid glanced at Berwald yet again. His guardian was as much of a mystery as ever, his face blank and his eyes attentive. Oh. Berwald wanted them to be friends.

No.

Avrid ignored the hand and walked passed Peter, he turned the chair and sat down across from Berwald. Berwald watched, seeming to deflate ever so slightly.

"Berwald, my laptop's battery won't keep a charge and the house's connection is too slow."

"Sorry." Berwald said.

"Also, the tablet broke and the company refuses to take it back because they say I broke the warranty."

"Sorry."

Avrid felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at the grinning face of Peter, "Hey! Are you a thief too?!"

Avrid frowned, resisting the urge to raise his voice and get upset. Idiots weren't worth that sort of effort. "No."

"He's a hacker." Berwald said, his tone flat.

Avrid spun and glared at Berwald, "Shut up!" Apparently Berwald liked this kid. Well too bad, Avrid didn't. He'd found that when he met someone and didn't like them this quickly, then there was no hope for the person.

Peter laughed, "Really? That's so cool! Do yo-"

"You shut up too! I am not a hacker!" Avrid snapped, spinning to face the blonde again, "Just shut up!"

Peter's grin widened, his blue eyes met Avrid's and seemed to be laughing at him. The kid smirked and sat down next to Avrid and turned to Berwald, "Anyway, I'm going to visit Tino this weekend and-"

He was going to sit here and pick up where he left off? Avrid turned to Berwald, picking up where he had been as well, "I got a new virus protection an-"

Peter didn't even pause, when Avrid started talking, "Last time Tino said that-"

"I've started a new project animating in Flash-"

"Hana has been really well behaved too! She-"

"I don't think that I'm going to work in Blender again throu-"

"I've taught her to jump through a hoop and-"

"I made myself a Tumbr ask account for my favorite ani-"

"But Allistor says that Hana has to stay outside during the day-"

Okay. This was ridiculous. Avrid did not come all this way to visit Berwald just to be talked over by some idiot smiley kid. Avid raised his voice, his words getting fast in an attempt to be heard over Peter, "And my Art said he'd play pokemon with me-"

Peter got louder as well, completely ignoring Avrid as if he really was the only talking to Berwald, "Raivis says that Hana is the nicest dog he's ever met, OH! And I have a hamster now! Her na-"

"And Art said I could make him a DeviantArt account and he's finally on Pintres-"

"She's the cutest thing you've ever seen! And there's this new girl at school! She's really cute to-"

Berwald's eyes grew and flickered between the two as if trying to keep up with all they were saying, "Boys?"

"I'm ordering a new hard drive for my-"

"I'm going to try to get paired with the new girl in the next project, her name is Evelyn an-"

Avrid hissed, he was on his feet so fast the chair tipped, he gripped Peter's collar, yanking him up and growling into his face, "CAN YOU NOT SEE I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSTATION HERE?!"

Peter flinched back slightly, then he smiled a little nervously, "I'm trying to have a conversation too!"

Neither Berwald of the blonde man moved but both's eyes were locked on the two boys. The room was tense, all was silent. Peter smiled at Avrid still, his eyes never leaving Avrid's and Avrid sneered.

Berwald cleared his throat, "Boys. Please."

Avrid's grip on Peter's collar relaxed, Peter stepped back quickly but still their eyes remained locked.

For the first time, the blonde man leaning against the wall moved. He straightened, unfolding his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Come on Peter, I think it's time we go."

Peter's eyes flickered between the man and Avrid, then he glanced at Berwald, looking suddenly torn, "Arthur I-"

"Now Peter. We're leaving." The man reached the door and pulled it open, "Come along, let Avrid have his visiting time."

Peter hesitated, the nodded and started following Arthur, he paused only to set Avrid's chair back up on it's feet. Avrid growled softly, but Peter looked up at him again and flashed a quickly smile, "See ya round, okay?"

Avrid's only response was to glare at Peter and the blonde boy nodded, then turned and followed the man out. Once again, silence descended on the room.

Avrid relaxed slowly, fists unclenching and he pulled up his chair again and sat down. He found himself suddenly unable to look up and meet Berwald's gaze. He studied the table for a moment, risking glancing up before his eyes fell yet again. Berwald's face was hard but that wasn't what hurt. What made the boy look away was the shadow of disappointment.

"Who's he?" Avrid's voice was soft and perhaps a bit accusing.

"Peter Kirkland." Berwald's tone was flat, "You should make friends."

Avrid continued to look at the table, "No."

"Please."

"No."

5:42 PM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I have people sometimes._

5:45 PM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Sorry._

5:45 PM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Berwald replaced me with some blonde idiot. Why'd he do that? I'm clearly better than that kid in every way! What does he see in the guy? Even his name sounds stupid. Peter Kirkland! Like who would name their kid that? Berwald said Peter was the one the North kidnapped and I'm like SO WHAT!? WHO CARES?! WHY ON EARTH IS HE VISITING BERWALD?! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT BERWALD IN JAIL! WHY DOESN'T HE SEE THAT!? PISS OFF STUPID PETER!_

5:46 PM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I SWEAR THAT KID DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP! HE'S THE ONE WHO HAS HANA AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! OOOOO LOOK AT ME! I'VE GOT HANA AND GO TO SCHOOL AND THERE'S SOME CUTE GIRL AT SCHOOL AND NOOOO OOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE CARES! SHUT UP STUPID PETER! I WOULD HAVE HIT HIM IF BERWALD WASN'T SITTING THERE!_

5:47 PM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _You done?_

5:50 PM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Yeah. Sorry._

5:51 PM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Np. Sve didn't replace you._

* * *

Lukas got only 11 games today. When he wasn't playing he was reading the book on poker. Apparently when the lackey had said 'You want to learn to play poker' he'd meant, 'Jan wants you to learn to play poker'. It didn't seem too hard.

He and Jan sat at the little chess table, waiting for another game prospect, but Lukas suspected that the other men where done being beaten for the day. Lukas's eyes flicked from the page to Jan, then returned to the book.

"Why poker?"

Jan didn't look at him, "Higher stakes."

Lukas didn't respond and turned a page. The silence that seemed to fill most of their time together seemed to be tenser than the previous days. For one, less and less people were willing to play Lukas each day and it seemed to darken Jan's mood. For two, Lukas had yet to hear anything about the rest of the North apart from the first note from Tino and it made him more than a little annoyed with Jan.

Oh, and the whole thing with Emil.

Why on earth was Emil trying to be difficult about this? Stealing again. What was the boy thinking? Didn't he see that his stealing was ruining the entire reason that the North turned themselves in!?

"Don't crumple the pages like that." Lukas was jerked back from his thoughts, his grip on the book relaxed and he glanced at Jan. The other man's eyes were dark and he frowned, "I paid for that you know."

"Sorry."

Jan nodded and for a moment was silent before speaking again, "Denmark is being transferred to a different prison."

Lukas couldn't help his head jerking up to look at Jan, "What? Something happen?"

"It wasn't clear if he was beaten within a inch of his life or he beat someone else, either way, he's being transferred." Jan glanced at Lukas and gave a half shrug, "I won't learn more til he's at where ever his new place is. Apparently he's been a bit of a brawler."

Lukas sighed lightly, "Of course he is." He sat back in his chair and shook his head, "Thank you for telling me."

Jan nodded and turned his attention to a bit of a commotion on the other side of the yard, "Of course."

Mathais brawling? What else was new? Nah, that wasn't new. Lukas didn't allow himself the luxury of surprise or even concern. Mathias would be fine. He had Emil to worry about.

Back in his cell Lukas flopped down onto the cot and glanced at the empty one crossed from him. True to his word, Hercules's time was up and the man had been released only a day ago. Lukas hadn't been assigned another cellmate yet and he had been enjoying the respite from other people.

Music didn't want to be hired. That was a problem but it must also mean that Music already had something big going on. He knew Music, there was no way Rodrich was just concerned about being caught helping the North, people couldn't hate them THAT much. If East was convicted, then Rodrich's particular line of work had no other big fish. He wasn't a major crime lord over all, but he had a finger in enough pies to be formable. Rodrich worked the black market, but it wasn't like he was running a gang. Lukas tended to think of people like Rodrich as section leaders. There was always a bigger fish, always someone pulling the strings, but Rodrich had control of his little corner and with East and West out, that meant that his domain had probably increased. Rodrich was like Jan, he could be bought for the right price. Lukas just had to figure out what that price was. Not money apparently.

He flipped open the book on poker again and once again began reading. Poker seemed dull. Why was Emil being so stupid? What was Music's pressure point? Hmmmm. Lukas didn't often concern himself with the minor crime lords, the North was a mercenary group, but it was Mathais's job to get them hired. He was the one who worried about all of the little politics. And he had gone and beaten someone up. Or was beaten up . . . . hmmmmm. He probably deserved it. . . . . why couldn't everyone stop and think for a moment?

Suddenly the door of his cell was slammed open and Lukas sat up in time to see someone pushed unceremoniously in. Lukas's whole body went tenses as his eyes locked on the person, but the other man hadn't noticed him yet.

The guy stumbled slightly at the push and turned, flashing the guard a wide smile, "Yo, you don't think you could take it easy?"

The guard's eyes narrowed as he pulled the cell door closed, "Welcome home." He locked it swiftly then turned on heel and was gone.

The new guy didn't turn immediately, he stretched, yawned and stepped back up to the bars and peered out. "Home."

Lukas knew the man wasn't addressing him and he didn't revel in the moment that the man would notice him. He shifted to the edge of the cot silently, wishing the guard would come back and take this guy as far away from him as possible. Of all the cell mates. Of all the prisons. Of all the placed on earth, why did this man, of all men, have to end up here. Oh yes, Lukas knew him.

Lukas held the book up again, blocking his face, trying to prolong the inevitable. If he were Mathais or Tino, he'd have spoken up before now. If he were Berwald he'd have probably called the guard back. But he wasn't, he was Lukas. And Lukas was going to deal with this his way.

At the moment, that meant pretending this man didn't exist.

Although he couldn't see the new guy over the book, he heard the shuffle of feet as the man turned and now examined the cell. He heard the slight snort of disapproval and could almost feel the guy's eyes rack down him. Lukas started to silently pray that he would not be recognized.

"Yo, you don't suppose you could fill me in in any loops or anything around here?" The man hadn't realized who Lukas was yet. Lukas turned a page slowly. "Not much of a talker? That's okay! Hey, wha'cha here for?" There was the sound of springs as the man sat down on the empty cot, "I got ratted out by a jerk!" The man's voice was chipper, friendly even.

Lukas sighed lightly, who was he kidding? He couldn't hide from this. Should have gone with the Berwald rout and call the guard back. Too late now. He closed the book with a snap, swung his legs over the edge of the cot and sitting up in one fluid motion. His eyes locked on his new cell mate, face blank, "I am a jerk who ratted a lot of people out. Gilbert."

Red eyes locked with blue.

Lukas was careful to keep his tone flat, "Hello East. I can't say I expected to see you ever again."

The other man's face flickered between emotions almost too quickly to keep up. Surprise, anger, betrayal, anger , "You'd better wish you hadn't!"

East was on his feet, hands at Lukas's collar and yanking him up. Lukas's knee came up, catching Gilbert in the gut, but it wasn't hard enough to make him let go. Gilbert slammed Lukas against the back wall of the cell, hands closing around his throat, their faces inches apart. Lukas struggled, trying to hit Gilbert, but Gilbert's hands tightened, his voice soft, dangerous, and furious, "Why the hell do you have to be here? Norway, you fucking ruined my life! You rat! You snitch! You bloody stupid jerk! I was going to help your brother! I comforted him when he was scared! I kept him informed gave you guys that stupid camera chip! I kept you out of the police hands and you went and told everything you knew about me! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Gilbert's grip tightened, he pulled back a moment then slammed Lukas's head into the wall again. Lukas kicked out, catching Gilbert in the shin and earning himself another lock on his throat, he could barely breath, his knee came up again to hit Gil, his vision flickered and suddenly the pressure was gone. Lukas stumbled to his knees, gasping for air, Gilbert stood over him for a moment, then spun and started to stalk back to his cot.

Lukas's eyes followed the albino as the other man's head fell to his hands. Lukas focused on breathing and watched Gilbert's fury.

The man never reached his cot, he spun, stalking back toward Lukas then spun again, walking back and past the cot. He paced with an agitated jerk, his turns sudden and unpredictable, his hand running through his hair every minute or so, eyes darting around the cell. Suddenly he stopped and kicked the cot, immediately he howled in pain, yelped and jumping back on one foot. The cot remained undamaged and Gilbert promptly kicked it with his other foot.

Lukas knew his throat was bruising, a head ache forming at his temple, but he didn't move from his kneeling position on the floor.

Finally Gilbert sat down on his cot, eyes still blazing, jaw tense, "Why the hell do I have to be here with YOU? I swear someone must really have it out for me." Red eyes darted to Lukas and a dark smirk appeared on the former detective's face, "Or someone really has it out for you."

Lukas stood slowly and sat down on his own cot again, facing Gilbert, "Can I ask you a question?"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed, his hands twisting into fists as if it was taking a considerable effort to not attack Lukas again, "What?" He was practically spitting out his words, they were harsh, short and clipped.

"Had you been where I stood those months ago, would you have traded anything for West's freedom?"

Red eyes locked with blue once again. Gilbert's face grew darker and for a moment Lukas was tensed to dodge away.

"Anything." The word seemed to taste bad in Gilbert's mouth, he hissed, then flopped back on the cot, "Damn you Norway, I'd trade anything for Ludwig and you know it."

Lukas relaxed slightly, Gilbert understood. He was a big brother too. "That's what I did. I traded by job, my friends, my lifestyle and livelihood. I traded information on customers, on our break ins, professional pride, and freedom. I traded everything I had and I got what I wanted. Emil went free."

Gilbert was silent, then chuckled darkly, "No Norway, you didn't get what you wanted." He glanced over with a smirk, "Little Ice is still stealing."

Lukas grew tense again, his eyes narrowing, "I know."

* * *

Vladimir walked down the street slowly, his hood up and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The night street was unlit and the two buildings on either side of him stood close together and tall. He glanced around a sudden unease coming over him. The back of his neck prickled and Vlad looked around quickly. The world around him was dark. He felt his phone buzz, that little reminder that he was late, but he knew that taking out the phone now would ruin his night vision and for the brief moment when he looked at the bright screen, he would be defenseless.

What was he saying? Defenseless? He wasn't in danger. It was Tuesday. He had done the same thing every Tuesday for the past seven months. He knew where he was going an-there was a moment out of the corner of his eye. He looked ahead and turned into one of the back allies, he could take a detour, he was already late but they wouldn't start without him. How could they he was ga-there was a soft padding of feet, he spun in time to see a figure dart behind a dumpster. He was being followed by someone.

He was being followed by someone really bad at following.

"I saw you! I know you're there!" Vlad called out, not moving from his spot and his eyes glued to where he saw the dark shape disappear.

Silence filled the ally.

Cars on the street wisped by, headlights momentarily illuminating the ally before vanishing again. Vlad slowly started to walk forward, he was careful to step soundlessly, his hand closing around the knife in his pocket.

It was a Tuesday and he was late. Alex and Jason would be pissed, but Vlad thought that his being followed was worth being late for. Or at least, dealing with his being followed was. He was close enough now, he crouched down slowly, peering under the dumpster, sure enough, there were a pair of feet on the other side, the other person appeared to be crouched down too. Only one? Good. Vlad backed up, checking his pacing and that his view was clear. Best surprise the person, that would give him the upper hand.

He paused, it had been a while since he had last done this. Deep breath. Focus.

He sprinted forward, abandoning the need for silence, and vaulted up, his hands caught the top of the dumpster, sliding him over as one might jump the hood of a car. He misjudged, his feet landing too hard on the other side and instead of landing neatly on the far side of the person, he toppled on top of them. Vlad hit the ground as the person shot to his feet.

Vlad was up, knife out and froze as he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. His eyes darted up to the face of his stalker and he couldn't help but reel back.

"Officer Kirkland!?"

The man's face suddenly went from stone to mirroring Vlad's surprise. As fast as he'd gotten the gun out, it vanished into it's holster again, "Vlad!? What are yo-"

"Where you going to shoot me!?" Vlad yelped, backing up again, "Why!?"

Kirkland's face contorted and he held up his hands quickly in defense, speech fast and almost sounding as panicked as Vlad, "No! It's not like that! I didn't know it was you! I was following you and then suddenly someone jumped me and I didn't realiz-"

"Why were you following me!? I told you to leave me alone! Stay away! I want nothing to do with you and the police!" Vlad started running, passed Arthur Kirkland and into the ally again. Panic tightened in his chest, he couldn't afford to deal with the police.

"VLAD! WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Vlad heard Arthur's feet pounding the pavement behind him, but Vlad picked up speed, he was younger and knew this part of town, he turned a corner, ducking into an alcove and pressed himself against the wall. He only waited a moment before Arthur was running passed and Vlad waited til the detective was further down the street before Vlad slipped out of the alcove and took off again, running in the opposite direction.

Had to get to Alex and Jason, Arthur would never know that he was headed there an-Vlad turned a corner and ran head long into another person. He yelped jumping back prepared to run again, but froze at the familure voice.

"Vlad?"

"Alex? What are you doing!?"

The boy was the same age as Vlad, hair brown and stood only a little taller. "I was looking for you. You're late and we can't start."

Vlad grabbed Alex's wrist, yanking him into another alcove, looking up and down the alley quickly, "I'm sorry! I know! Listen, I've got someone chasing me right now an-"

Alex's face turned into a scowl, he yanked his wrist away and folded his arms, "You aren't doing something illegal are you?"

Vlad's attention was dragged back to his friend and he returned the glare, "Why do you always assume I'm doing something illegal!?"

"Because you do a lot of that."

"Alex! It's Tuesday! Where have I been the last few billion Tuesdays!?"

"With Jason and I bu-"

"Why would that change now!?"

"Why are you being chased?!"

Vlad sighed and started pulling off his jacket, "It's complicated! I'm sorry! Trade me jackets and head back, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Alex didn't move. "Vlad, this is ridiculous. Why don't you just get yourself a real job an-"

"ALEX! Right now is not the time for a pep talk! Save it! Jacket! Now!"

"So I look like you? This is stupid."

"NO! You are going back to Jason and I'm going to make sure they guy left! It's so I don't look like me!"

"Just be sure to lose the stalker."

Alex and Vlad traded jackets and Vlad checked the ally again, listening for the pounding of feet. Nothing. Good.

He nodded to Alex and flashed him a quick smile, "See ya in a bit! We're fighting a boss tonight!" Then he took off at a run.

He ran around the block, checking, watching, and listening. The area was seemingly desereted, the night quiet once again.

Did Arthur give up? Vlad circled back and stopped infront of the entrance to where he knew Alex and Jason where. He scanned the area one last time before he started up a set of stairs. Suddenly the night was spit by a yell.

"VLADIMIR LUPIEL! I JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Vlad's head jerked up and his eyes locked on the blonde figure running toward him. Vlad was down the steps in a moment, then suddenly Kirkland crashed into him, tackling him to the ground. Vlad squirmed, kicking and suddenly a hand covered his mouth, the detective's face inches away, breath labored, "Please! I just want to talk! That's it! I'm not asking you to rat anyone out! I'll pay you without getting information! Please! We need to talk!"

Vlad hissed and licked Arthur's hand. The detective yanked his hand back and made a face, but didn't release the younger man.

"No! I can't! I'm late! And you are being a creep and tackling innocent people and pointing guns at them!"

"It's not about the North! Or the crime! I want to hire you Vlad!"

"No! Not happening! I'm not up for hire right now!"

The detective hesitated, his breath starting to even out, "Where are you headed?"

"None of your business!"

"I just need to talk! Please! I'm begging you here!"

Vlad hissed, eyes narrow. He wiggled and tried to push the detective off and to his surprise, Kirkland rose and let Vlad get up. Vlad straightened the jacket and glared at Arthur, "Is it something that can wait?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"I'm really late. It's Tuesday and-"

"Can I come with you and we talk afterwards?"

Vlad hesitated, studying the detective for a moment. He was going to regret this. He really was. But, there was something sincere in Arthur's stance, something Vlad couldn't help but trust. Besides, he was a detective, it wouldn't be hard to ruin his career. Call the police, cry, say Detective Kirkland tried to rap me! Yes I'm a minor! Yes with a gun! He tackled me at night! Just going to see some friends! Yeah. Vlad could protect himself if things went wrong and Kirkland really was the jerk Emil thought him to be.

"Fine." Vlad turned and started up the steps again.

Arthurs followed close behind him and seemed to be caught off guard by the bright room they entered. Alex and a dark haired boy were sitting at a large table, pizza and soda occupied most of it, but a board sat front and center.

"Vlad?" Arthur said softly, "What exactly do you do Tuesday nights?"

Vlad ignored him, "Alex! Jason, this is Arthur Kirkland."

Alex looked up disapprovingly, "Vlad, I told you to lose your stalker, not bring him."

"Why are you so late!?" Jason snapped, "I mean seriously! You can't be DM if you are going to be late all the time!"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Vlad pulled off Alex's jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair, "Let's get started or we may not finish." He sat down, picking up his manual and glanced at the detective who hadn't moved from his spot at the door, "This is going to take a while." Vlad said unapologetically.

"What _exactly_ do you do Tuesday nights?" Kirkland's eyes were locked on the board on the table.

Jason laughed, "What do you think? Tuesday is D&D night!"

Vlad glanced up from the book, "Yeah, Dungeons and Dragons. I'm Dungeon Master right now."

"AND WERE LATE!" Jason yelled, jumping to his feet, "All in favor of disowning DMs who are late raise your hand!" Jason's hand shot up and Alex's followed.

Vlad snorted, "You guys want me to kill you tonight?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Mr. Kirkland are you just going to stand there? You can come and sit if you want." Alex said, "There's enough pizza for all."

The detective seemed to be brought out of his trance and nodded walking over and taking a seat, "Um, you don't think, um, perhaps," He coughed as though suddenly embarrassed and the eyes of the three young men locked onto him, "Maybe, um," His voice grew softer, his face getting slightly red, "Could I, maybe, play?"

Alex looked surprised, "You play D&D?"

Arthur nodded.

"And you want to play with us, old man?" Jason snorted.

Again, Arthur nodded.

Vlad didn't even looked up from his manual, "Not a chance. You can watch."

 **Alright! Thank you for reading! This is the longest chapter in Law so far and I think it's longer than any of Crime's chapters, but I'm not sure on that. Anyway, this one came together rather nicely. I'm sorry about all the cussing, but sometimes I think cussing articulates how a character is feeling more accurately than anything else. This is also a pretty violent chapter, I didn't plan to have all of these events together, but time-line wise, they happen the order that they are written, in the same day soooooooooo, splitting them up didn't make sense. . . . . . . .**

 **Finally got to introduce of the micros! Avrid is Ladonia, a micro in Sweden. 'Art' or Leopold is Kugelmugel, a micro in Austria. Jason Jones is Molossia, a micro in the US. Evelyn is the name I'm going for for Wy, one of Aussies's micros and she will be showing up later. Alex is NOT a micro, his full name is Aleksander Balakov and is the name I go for with Bulgaria. If anyone remembers much about Ivan's team from Northern Crimes, expect them as well as some of Arthur's team to show up later. I want to get Francis's team involved too, but haven't quite worked out how.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and as always, conventional criticism is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 2 AM when they finally called it a night. Jason lived next door to the rooms that they were in and he was the one renting them. He said they could stay the night, but Alex decided that walking home would be the easiest way to avoid difficult questions from his house mate if he showed up in the morning. As Alex departed Jason turned his hard gaze to Arthur and Vlad.

"You bozose staying or you walking home too?" His tone was flat, and tired, they should have wrapped up around midnight, but things hadn't slowed down to a stop, "You live on the other side of town, don't cha' Vlady?"

Vlad nodded, glancing at the detective that was still lingering. Part of him had hoped that Arthur would give up, get bored, and leave hours ago. No such luck, "I promised Arthur I'd talk to him . . . ." He let his voice trail away and turned back to Jason, "I can close up here if you want to go to bed, you have work tomorrow, don't you?"

Jason scowled, but nodded, "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Just be sure you turn all the lights off and if anything is amiss in the morning I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Vlad smirked and waved the other away as Jason turned, muttering darkly about coffee and disappeared into the house. Silence filled the room and he glanced up at Arthur. The detective's eyes were trained on the D&D manual that Vlad had been using and the man looked about as tired as Vlad felt.

"Hey, you want to put this off til another time?"

Arthur's head jerked up at the sound of Vladmir's voice and he blinked rapidly, "Oh, no. Sorry, I was just thinking." He straightened, stretching and yawning, "If I let you slip through my fingers now, it might be too late."

Vlad couldn't help but scowl. Over the past few hours Arthur had gotten increasingly comfortable. Apparently he had played D&D in high school with his brothers and had fallen out of the habit when the agency hired him. It didn't help that Alex and Arthur seemed to get along swimmingly while Jason and Vlad glared at them. Now the detective who had entered warily looked right at home.

"You said you wanted to hire me, you can't be serious, right? You would be hurting your reputation if anyone found out that you hired me for something shady." Vlad decided that it was too bloody early in the morning for tact. Blunt. To the point. He wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't want to be here talking to the stupid detective who had inflicted his presence on Vlad the whole night. How was one supposed to enjoy the game with that fear of the law.

A dark expression flickered across the other man's face, "I'm not hiring you to do something shady. I'm hiring you to watch my brother."

Vlad paused and blinked, "The little one? No. You aren't hiring me to baby sit, are you!?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head, "No! You'll have to be pretty discreet about it. You see, Peter has been sneaking out and neither I nor Allistor know where he'd been going."

"Why the hell are you asking ME? I'm a dilinqu-"

"Vladimir, you are very good at what you do."

"Should I be insulted by that?"

"No, I need you to follow Peter when he leaves and I need you to come back to tell me what he's up to."

Vlad scowled again, folding his arms and slouching back, "You chased me all over, pointed a gun at me, stalked me, all to ask me to spy on your baby brother for you? Kinda pathetic if you ask me."

Vlad could tell he'd hit a nerve. Arthur's expression darkened yet again, his tone cold, "If I had another option, I would be taking it. The last few people I've hired loose track of Peter. I need someone who knows this bloody city and who's done this sort of thing before." His eyes moved to lock with Vlad's, "And you have done this sort of thing before, haven't you?"

Vlad's eyes narrowed, "I can't answer that."

The two sat there in silence for a moment, if looks could kill, Jason would have two unwanted bodies when he woke up.

This was stupid. The detective that had helped ruin his life was asking him to spy on some kid. There had to be a catch, there had to be some loop here that was designed to further make Vlad's life difficult. Did Arthur not understand that Vlad's reputation in the underworld was destroyed thanks to the whole North fiasco? Sure, he'd do it again, he'd do whatever he had to in order to protect Aruel, but he had to remind himself that if East and Arthur hadn't come to him for information, the North would have never decided to use him as a pawn in their stupid game. Vlad hadn't had a job in months and it was the North's fault. Vlad hadn't had a job in months and it was also Arthur and East's fault. The Vampire wasn't welcome in his old haunts thanks to the North and the pair of snooping detectives. As far as Vlad was concerned, East and the North got what they deserved. He just hoped West got convicted too.

"No. I'm not going to babysit for you."

"Name your price."

"Not happening cop. Go make someone else's life miserable."

Arthur glanced at him, "That why you hate me so much?"

Vlad scowled, "You really are dumb." He turned in his chair, facing the man directly, eyes narrow, "I'm an informant. An information broker. I'm a lackey to the big guys with the power in the underworld and thanks to you. Thanks to you and damn East. I'm now a no body-cop lover who clearly turns people in for a shiny penny. Do you see the problem? I screwed up my whole reputation to save my little brother from a group of psycho thieves in their self-centered game to save one of their own from you. I went to the police for protection and I got it, but I lost my entire livelihood." Vlad hissed, his eyes boring into the detective, "I'd do it all again! I'd do anything to keep Finland and Denmark from Aruel. Icy didn't have to threaten much because I knew his words were backed up by some serious guns. But I'd have never had to in the first place if stupid East hadn't lead you to me! Stupid East! Stupid you! I would have done my job and dropped off the the North's radar had you two not showed up. I hate you because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hate you because you have everything and don't understand how much medaling messes up other people's lives. Deal with your brother yourself! I could care less about the brat!" With that Vlad was on his feet and at the door, yanking it open and glaring out into the night, "Stay away from me."

"Vladimir I'm trying to make amends! I'm offering money! A job! Vlad-"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

9:43 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Hey. You okay?_

9:50 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Did you know that Peter Kirkland is a freshman at the local high school and is failing his literature arts class?_

9:51 AM– Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _I didn't. How do you know?_

9:52 AM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Oh, nothing to it really. I just so happened to run acrossed a picture of him online and tracked it back to it's source on the school blog and may or may not have gained access to the student lists._

9:54 AM– Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _You hacked the school?_

9:54 AM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Did I say that? Noooooo, I didn't hack the school, I just so happened to know how to get to the student information._

9:54 AM– Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _You hacked the school._

9:55 AM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _Okay, Okay, so I hacked the school? What of it? I just wanted to know more about the guy, I didn't look at anything unrelated to the little Kirkland._

9:56 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _That's really creepy, I hope you realize that._

9:56 AM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _It is not! I have to figure out why Sve likes him so much when I'm clearly so much better._

9:57 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _It's also really illegal._

9:57 AM– Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _And I'm going to the school later today_

9:58 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Why?_

9:58 AM – Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art:

 _I'll be on later, okay?_

9:58 AM - RulerortheWeb has left HetaChat

9:58 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Hey! Why are you going to the school today?_

10:00 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _Hey? Web?!_

10:05 AM – Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb:

 _You idiot._

Avrid stood at the edge of the school grounds, his hood pulled up as he scanned the crowd of kids coming out for lunch. So many people. Still, he knew what Peter's last class before lunch was and where in the school it was located. His eyes were trained on the building exit closest to the classroom Peter should have just been in. He waited. The stream of people started to thin out. No Peter.

Avrid hissed in frustration, glancing around the school grounds in search of that bright blonde hair. The door opened and Avrid looked up in time to see Peter exiting the building along with another blonde boy, and a pair of girls. They were talking, Peter looking as annoyingly lively as when Avrid first met him. He decided that Peter was just one of those people easy to hate. He watched as Peter and his little group made their way to a tree and sat down.

This was a waste of time. Just looking at him and Avrid was finding himself getting mad. What did Sve see in him? Why was Sve getting visits from this kid? He was going to go home. Art was right, this was creepy of him and illegal and what did he care? He didn't care. Sve could like some other kid. Sve still loved him, right? No problem. No-Wait was that Emil?

Why was Emil walking over to Peter and his little group? And now Peter and Emil were talking? And. And. Emil looked annoyed. Peter looked pleased. And they were talking. Walking a little away from the group, still talking. Why? What business did Emil have with Mr. Stupid Sunshine? If Peter was the kid that the North kidnapped and they did that to have leverage against the detective agency, then why would Emil and Peter be all buddy-buddy now? Well, they didn't looked quite like friends, but . . . .they certainly looked familure. And now Peter was heading back to his group, waving at Emil as the albino went his own way.

Avrid's mind raced. That didn't make sense. Why would they-he could go ask Emil . . . . well, he wasn't all that close with Emil, just a friend of Berwald.. . . . and he got the feeling sometimes that Emil didn't like him all that much. No. Avrid would get answers. But he'd do it his way.

* * *

Lukas sat at the table in silence, eyes trained on the far end of the yard where Gilbert and Jan sat. The two weren't looking at each other, but they were talking and had been for the past hour or so. Today no one wanted to play Lukas, but Jan had told him to sit here with the chess board anyway.

So here he sat.

Apparently Jan and Gilbert knew each other, although how closely, Lukas couldn't tell. When they had been let out into the yard this morning, it was clear that Gilbert was pleased to see Jan, but he didn't seem to know just how pleased or displeased he ought to be.

Gilbert had only been here a day, less than a day actually, and already Lukas could see that life as a snitch could be worst. There weren't any other former cops before East showed up and as miserable as sharing a cell with him was, Lukas could see that Gilbert was five times more unhappy than he was.

For all the beating Lukas had gotten in his first few days, it seemed that in less than one, Gilbert was getting twice it. The other inmates hated him with a passion that Lukas had never seen them assult him with. It seemed that there were worst things than being a snitch in prison and one of them was being a detective in prison.

Jan had ignored Gilbert at first and Gilbert's loud, boisterous attitude had all but disappeared. The man wasn't stupid. He was trying to lay low and avoid attention. And it wasn't working.

Even now as Lukas watched them across the yard, Gilbert was holding a towel to his nose and one eye was already swollen shut and puffy. The towel was rapidly turning red and Lukas couldn't help but look at the guards. Why wasn't some sort of protection for Gilbert in place by the law? Sure, the guards wouldn't stand someone getting beaten up in front of them, but they turned a blind eye to the beatings that happened in the dark corners, the blind halls, and all the little nooks and crannies men found to torture each other in. Maybe these guards hated the betrayer of a detective as much as the other inmates did.

Lukas felt little to no sympathy toward Gilbert, but the guards standing by seemed so wrong it was almost insulting. Almost. That slight smug feeling at seeing the albino so beat up was hard to deny.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and Lukas looked up at the guard, "Yes?"

"Phone call request?"

So they were allowing phone calls in the day now? Good. Lukas nodded and followed the guard out, abandoning the chess table. No one would touch it, it belonged to Jan. He glanced back, both Gilbert's and Jan's eyes followed him, both faces perfectly blank. He hoped they were worried. He hoped they were sweating. He hoped they still considered him a danger.

Music refused to help him, that was fine. There were others.

Lukas typed in the number. He had it memorized, but not on purpose. It was just one of those numbers that stuck in one's mind. It rung. Once. Twice.

"Hello Hudson speaking."

"Is Aussie there?"

There was a silence, then a polite, annoyed cough, "Aussie is no longer a part of this establishment. If you want something, I'm afraid you'll have to work through me."

That was interesting. Aussie worked another mercenary group of thieves Ocean Group. He was to the Oceans what Mathais was to the North. An outsourcer, leader, and the 'public face' of the otherwise unknown group. Mercenaries had to be careful, having only one person known in the underworld was enough and if Aussie was . . . . what was the word? Dethroned? If he wasn't the connection to the Group, then there must be quite a bit of turmoil in the underground right now. East in jail. Jan in jail. The North out of work and the Group changing face. And now . . . Hudson? Lukas hadn't ever heard of a Hudson before. Granted, Lukas didn't generally pay much attention to the politics of the darker world if it didn't affect him. That was Mathais's job.

"Okay." Lukas said slowly, "I have a very specific and unique request."

The voice on the other end turned slightly cocky, "Try me."

"I need information on a high schooler who goes by the name Iceland."

There was silence again. Clearly this Hudson person was familiar with the North and was at least aware of the drama with the police. His voice turned more reserved, "That'll be expensive."

"I'm not familiar with your rates."

"I'm not familiar with your voice." Ah. This was a clever one. Or at least nosy. "A name please."

Lukas was quiet. If he said he was Norway, then chances were that this guy would shut him out like Music did. Lukas needed a new allies. "Fox."

"And what is your interest in the North, Mr. Fox?"

"I believe that is my business. Name your price."

Lukas could almost hear the other man smile as again the tone turned cocky, "Very well, let's talk about young Mr. Steilsson."

 **So this chapter was on the shorter side, but I think it turned out well. Any guess on who Hudson is? Nah, I'll tell you: Now introducing Hutt River! Hudson is his code/underworld/allies/whatever and I'm going with the name George Ranger.**

 **Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the day of Vladimir's 'job' and I think things will start moving.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you keep reading! Conventional Criticism is always Welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

6:23 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Hey, you're never online anymore._

6:25 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Never online? So missing two days now means I'm never online?_

6:25 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Coming from the person who lives in front of his computer, yes that counts._

6:25 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _I've been busy!_

6:26 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Doing what? You don't have a life._

6:26 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _I don't have a life? You don't have a life. I've been at the school._

6:27 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _You've been stalking that Peter kid, haven't you?_

6:27 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _It's not stalking._

6:28 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _That is so creepy it's ridiculous._

6:28 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _It's not stalking!_

6:28 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Right._

6:28 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _It's not!_

6:28 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _You know where he lives, don't you?_

6:29 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Yes, But that's beside the point!_

6:29 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _And you are going to tell me you're going to the school again today right?_

6:31 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Yes, but that's beside the point too. Kirkland is up to something! He took off school yesterday and I lost track of him, I have to find out what he's doing._

6:31 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Oh no, he played hookie, whatever shall we do? A high schooler ditched. The world is clearly ending._

6:31 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _That was sarcasm._

6:33 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Art! He's doing something shady and visiting Berwald and I hate him! I have to find out what's going on! He talked with Emil and I looked EVERYWHERE for him yesterday and he VANISHED! SOMETHING is going on and I WILL find out what it is! Mock me all you want, Peter Kirkland is probably evil or something and I WILL FIND OUT WHAT!_

6:34 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Okay, okay, calm down._

6:35 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Listen, I'm not going to be on tonight either. There's a job tonight and Music said I could come._

6:36 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Fine. Whatever._

6:36 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _You mad at me?_

6:36 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Yes._

6:36 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Okay._

6:37 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _Look, I made another picture:_

6:37 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _That is not art. It's a bunch of squares._

6:37 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _It is Art._

6:38 AM - Message from RuleroftheWeb to Art

 _Squares._

6:38 AM - Message from Art to RuleroftheWeb

 _You are so uninspired._

Avrid stood on the corner as the last bell rang. His eyes scanned the crowd for the blonde head and blue sweater of Peter Kirkland. It wasn't hard to find this time, Peter was chattering with another blonde boy, both headed away from the school toward the park. Avrid had a backpack with his laptop and had dressed as casually as he could manage. He was here to blend in. As Peter and the other boy passed, Avrid stepped into the stream of students, walking along perhaps a few yards from Peter. He wasn't close enough to hear their conversation and the chattering of the other kids around him was annoyingly loud. He had gone to public school for a few years before begging to be put on online schooling. His parents were easy and transferred him without much of a fight. This was why he hated school. All the people. Too many people.

Peter and the boy turned up ahead and Avrid started to push through the crowd to be able to turn as well when the next corner came.

"Pardon, excuse me-I need to get through, pardon." He felt like he was swimming upriver. A river of noise and movement and people an-out of no where there was a girl in front of him, she was moving fast, in the other direction, darting between people and tried to balk when she saw Avrid. She couldn't stop fast enough with the sea of people and he couldn't step aside, they collided, papers exploded everywhere and Avrid found himself on the ground, having fallen back. The sudden sea of people was now a ring around the girl and Avrid.

"I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Well you better be sorry!" She snapped, her tone harsh, clipped and cold as she glared at him, hastily starting to collect the papers, "Watch where you're going!"

Avrid scowled, getting to his feet, "You're the one who ran into me! Who walks against the flow!? Everyone saw you run into me!"

"Oh! Aren't you the _perfect gentleman_!" her words were laced with venom, the arms now bulging with the unruly pile of papers, "Putting on the blame on the girl and not even having the decency to help her collect her things?! What's the big deal mate?! Don't you know you're supposed to lend a hand to a girl!?"

The crowd around them had shifted and moved on, skirting around the pair in the uncaring flow of high school and drama. Their little scene causing no more fuss than a door opening or closing.

"Who would lend a hand to someone being so rude?!" Avrid snapped back, "Kinda a hypocrite, aren't you!? I said I was sorry!"

"Fine! Whatever! Be like that!" She hissed, glaring at him with piercingly green eyes, then with a flip of her hair, she'd turned her back on him, marching back into the crowd.

Avrid watched her go, growling to himself and muttering. Stupid girl. Seriously? He was in the right here! He was just walking an-Peter! Where did Peter go!? He spun around, eyes searching the bobbing sea of head.

NO! He couldn't lose him again!

He stepped back into the flow of people, reaching the corner and turning, mentally praying that he'd see that bobbing blonde head and his brush with that girl didn't let Peter slip through his fingers again.

Nothing.

WAIT!

 _There._

Peter was still with that other boy, the two were leaning against the fence just acrossed the street, apparently waiting for the city bus. Avrid smirked, plopping down on a bench and pulling a book out of his backpack. He opened it, as if starting to read, his head bent over and he occasionally turned a page, but his eyes were locked on the pair of boys acrossed the street.

Boringly enough, they were just talking and Avrid was too far away to hear. When the bus came, only Peter's companion got on and Peter waved as it pulled away. By now there weren't many people around, most people already well on their way home. Peter watched the bus disappear and stuck his hands in his pocket, spinning childishly then took off walking in the opposite direction. Avrid put the book up and stood as well, following Peter from acrossed the street. The boy seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, his gait changed often as he would suddenly jump up on a brick overhang and walk balancing along it til it came to an end before dropping back to the sidewalk. Peter would occasionally stop dead in his tracks, dart forward and snatch up a flower that caught his attention before loosing interest and dropping it, continuing on his way. Wait, was he . . . humming? He kicked stones, sometimes on for a whole block or sometimes kicking a stone once as he walked, then another when it came up.

Avrid was annoyed just watching. What was wrong with Peter? Was he an idiot? Or severely A.D.D.? Avrid knew that Attention Deficit Disorder was relatively common, but Peter almost reminded him of the fickleness of a butterfly. Or maybe ADD and ADHD? Whatever. Avrid decided Peter needed to be medicated.

Peter clearly knew where he was going, but Avrid knew that this was not how to get to Peter's home. Peter turned often, moving out of the shopping district and into neighborhoods quickly. This caused a bit of a problem for Avrid as he had to cross the street to keep Peter in sight. Things didn't actually start getting hard until Peter turning into allies between houses. Avrid stood at a corner, counting under his breath then would poke his head out around the turn to see if Peter was far enough down the way to dart out, taking cover behind a trashcan or crates. Sometimes Peter would vanish. Avrid couldn't tell if Peter knew he was being followed, but suddenly he'd turn a corner and the other boy would be no where to be seen. If it weren't for his small size and agility, he'd have lost Peter again. However, he started taking to the roofs. From a higher advantage, he could see multiple streets at once and every time Peter pulled his vanishing trick, Avrid climbed. He tried to stay on the ground, in this area of town, houses weren't close enough to jump roof to roof and even if they were, Avrid wasn't sure he was athletic enough to be successful in this without hurting himself.

When Peter finally stopped, picking up a small stone from the ground, and leveled it at a house. He was motionless for a moment, probably aiming, then threw. The rock hit a second story window with a loud PING! And Avrid was half surprised that Peter didn't break the window. Or did he? Avrid could see lines all over the window, shatter marks? Wait. He was too far away to make it out clearly, but . . . . where those words? Yes.. . . .it looked like someone had a habit of writing on their window. How stupid, didn't they know that people could see it out here? Avrid was pretty sure that he'd be able to read it if he were a little closer.

In a moment there was the sound of a door opening, the crunch of gravel and the back gate to the house opened. It was Emil. Avrid forced himself to not move or make a sound, ears straining to pick up their words.

"Hey Peter, things should be pretty easy tonight."

"Great! I've still got an essay to finish!"

"Didn't I tell you to get everything done earlier in the week?"

"Yep! And I didn't!"

"Do you have a reasonable excuse?"

Peter laughed, saluting with a smile, "World's Best Procrastinator at your service!"

Emil sighed and turned, starting to walk down the ally toward Avrid's hiding spot. "Whatever, it's your fault, I told you it would be a late night."

"But you said it would be easy!"

"It will, but it'll still be late."

Peter huffed, following Emil while Avrid pulled himself into a ball, willing himself to be smaller, inconspicuous, and unnoticeable. He watched wide-eyed as the two walked by, neither noticing him. He didn't let himself breath, didn't let himself move until he heard their chatter and foot steps start to fade. Panic aside, his mind was still spinning. Why was Emil here? And. . . .what was this work of theirs?

Avrid stood slowly, stepping out of his nook and started darting from side to side of the alley, using the clutter as a shield and making sure to keep a few yards behind Emil and Peter. Whatever they were doing, he didn't like it and he was sure Berwald didn't know either and wouldn't approve.

* * *

"Gloves?"

"Check."

"Knife?"

"Check."

"Bandanna?"

"Um." Vlad glanced around, where was it? He just had it an-there! "Check."

It was Thursday, school had been a blur and now he and Aurel sat in their small kitchen, sorting out his gear for the night to come. Not having a job in so long meant things were a bit dusty, his black trench coat was a bit stiff, his knife had gone unoiled and his backpack smelled of time. It was a ritual. Go through everything. Make sure that Vlad would be safe. There was no noise in the room as he tied the bandanna around his neck, pulling it up over the lower half of his face snugly and and grabbed the black hat, tucking his hair up. Aurel watched with large, worried eyes, holding up the gloves and dropping a water bottle into the small backpack.

"Um, Vlad?"

"Hmm?" Vlad pulled the knife out of it's sheath, glancing up and down it before slipping it back in and readjusting the strap on his leg.

"Do you know what you're going to be doing tonight." The boy's voice was high, tense, and uneven. He was trying to sound casual, trying to hide the panic, and failing.

Vlad pretended to not notice and shrugged nonchalantly, "I never do til I get there. I'll probably be working with one of the Italians though."

"And you'll be careful? No one gets hurt, right?"

Vlad looked up, pulled the bandanna down and around his neck, offering Aurel as reassuring a grin as he could, "I'm always careful! Come on kid! You know that!"

"But you've had nothing for months an-" the boy's eyes darted away, his words fast, trying to get the out before he was interrupted.

"And I'll be fine! You know Music's group is good! I don't know what we're doing tonight and that's fine. They'll fill me in when I get there." He ruffled Aurel's hair fondly, forcing his voice to sound light hearted, "And with the money from this job maybe I'll be able to get us internet again, that'll be nice!"

Aurel ducked away, frowning, "Vlad, I'm serious here, you're out of practice, if something happens, are you _sure_ you'll be okay?!

Vlad considered himself a good actor and now was one of those times to pull out all the stops. He laughed, tucking the extra coat into the backpack and zipping it up, "You sound like some old lady! Worry! Worry! Worry! I'll be fine, Aurel! I always am, aren't I? Besides, some things don't fade, some things will always be with a person, no matter how out of practice they may be."

His tossed Aurel a grin, then suddenly abandoned the backpack, scooping Aurel up like a groom might a bride, and spun around the kitchen without warning. The boy shrieked, "DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Aurel was laughing, legs kicking to break loose.

"NEVER!" Vlad spun him again. They were both laughing, suddenly Aurel broke free, darting to the table and snatching up a cup, spinning and dousing Vlad in water. Vlad jumped back, water bottle yanked out of no where and cap off, water sprayed back in retaliation. Aurel was drenched in the matter of seconds as his legs couldn't move fast enough to dart out of Vlad's reach.

The boy stumbled back, laughing and gasping for breath, shaking the water out of his face and grinning at his older brother. Vlad stood with his arms crossed and a smug smirked plastered on his face. While Aurel had a puddle now accumulating at his feet, Vladimir was barley wet.

No words were needed and the two just smiled to each other for a moment, then Aurel stepped forward and hugged Vlad. He hugged the boy back, barley noticing the damp now creeping onto his cloths.

This was it. This was why Vlad had gone to the police for protection. Right here. Right now. This was why Vladimir walked in the shadows. This was why he did what he did. All for Aruel. To have money. To protect.

Vlad finally broke away, swinging the backpack onto his back and pulling on his gloves. Still they were quiet, the mood shifting to a more reserved, colder, fearful tone. Aurel was gone a moment, returning with a towel and started mopping up the floor and Vlad pulled the bandanna up, securing the trench coat and giving Aurel another look. He smiled even though he knew Aurel couldn't see his lips curved up; Aurel could see if eyes and that was enough.

"See ya kid."

"Stay safe."

Vlad was out the back door in the moment.

Oh yes. He was a good actor.

Aurel would never know how hard Vlad worked to ensure that their life was relatively nice. Aurel would never know how scared Vlad was right now. Aurel would never know, and Vlad intended to keep it like that.

The sun was sinking down over the city buildings when the Vampire's feet hit the pavement that would take him back to the shadows. It was Redemption night. Music had given him another chance. Whatever the night brought, Vlad only knew one thing: He was going to come home. In the end, that was his real job.

 **So sorry it's taken this long to update! No Lukas section this go, but he'll have one next chapter :) Anyways, the next chapter will be, well, a twist. It'll be the 'job' Vlad was hired for and I think I'll be introducing the rest of the micronations then as well as setting each of our main three (Romania, Norway, and Ladonia) into their collision course.**

 **Anyway I hope that you like it and that it poses more questions than answers~**

 **Please Review/Fave/Follow! And Thank you to everyone who already has, each and every one means a lot!**


End file.
